In His Dreams
by Elemantalelf
Summary: After his fourth year Harry learns the truth. He pretends to be the golden boy while making a fool out Dumbledore and those who help the man and are in on his plans. Voldemort also tries to woo Harry. He wants him as his equal.


**In His Dreams**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

(Grimmauld Place)

Harry sat in the kitchen of the Order's new place. He nearly snorted when they told him about the Order of Phoenix. Thanks to his connection with Voldemort he already knew who they were. That and the twins had given him a journal and told him what was going on. At the moment his so called friends were looking at him. He raised an eyebrow at them.

"So you all have been here all summer?" He asked.

"Yes." They confirmed.

"I see." He frowned. 'I get forced to stay with my abusive relatives and you all get to stay with my godfather.'

"Don't be mad." Hermione pleaded.

"I'm not. I'm jealous." Harry lied to them. 'Oh I'm not mad I'm pissed.'

"Oh. We are sorry." The frizzy haired witch said but Harry could tell she wasn't.

"I know you guys were forced. Although I do have one question Hermione." He looked at her. 'You all abandoned me after seeing Voldemort's rebirth and Cedric dying. I will never forgive that.'

"What is it?" She asked.

"Why didn't you use any Muggle methods of communication? Voldemort wouldn't have been able to trace that." He said.

"W-what?" She looked shocked.

"Nobody on the dark side would have known how to trace a phone call or track a letter sent through the mail. Heck they probably wouldn't have thought of that." He said. 'That's my job.'

"I didn't think of that." Her cheeks were red in embarrassment.

Harry noticed that the adults were listening in. Many hid their amusement at the know-it-all witch being embarrassed. She had annoyed them these past months. Since Mrs. Weasley, McGonagall, and Dumbledore defended her they couldn't tell her off. Harry pointing out a simple solution she could have used to contact him was funny. The twins covered their mouths to stop from laughing.

"Oh." He said.

"Sorry." Hermione said through clenched lips.

"It's fine. You can't help that you didn't think of it." He said innocently. 'Ohh she's mad.' The dark haired wizard mentally cheered.

"Are you sure?" She asked faking her concern.

"Yes. I get it. All of you were trying to protect me, right?" He asked. 'You just want to make sure I trust you so that you don't lose favor with Dumbledore.'

"Exactly." Ron said.

"Then I can't be mad that you were trying to protect me." He said putting on a fake smile. 'Too bad for you I know the truth.'

"Great." The youngest Weasley male said.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Are you hungry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm starving. The Dursleys hate wasting their food on me." He said.

No one said anything. Molly handed him a plate of food. The twins had switched the plate when no one was looking so this plate was free of potions. They bagged the contaminated food up. They gave Harry a nod to let him know it was safe to eat. He dug in. Sirius and Remus exchanged looks and so did some of the other Order members, those who weren't in on Dumbledore's true plans.

"What do you me-" Sirius began only for Mrs. Weasley to cut him off.

"That's it dear eat up." She said making sure he couldn't ask any questions about Harry's home life.

The man scowled but kept quiet. Ever since she arrived she seemed to forget whose house it was. There was nothing he could do since Dumbledore encouraged her. He would ask later when she and Dumbledore wasn't around. Both Remus and Sirius agreed they knew something and were hiding things for them. Each had a feeling Harry was being abused.

Harry finished his meal and was sent to his room. He was sharing with Ron. The only reason was so that Ron could spy on him. Harry knew but wasn't worried. Not only did it give him more reason to make a fool out of Ron but he had nothing Dumbledore would care about and he wasn't giving him any important information that could be used against him. The twins sent the food off to the Dark Lord.

The raven haired teen went to bed. He cast a silencing charm around his bed. He set an alarm so that he could be up before Hermione. She would break the charm and try to spy on his dreams. He wasn't doing it because of the nightmares. He was doing it because the Dark Lord send him naughty dreams.

After his rebirth Voldemort went quiet. Severus Snape had helped him recover his looks and his sanity. Now that he was in his right mind he realized Harry was his horcrux. He had contacted the boy through their connection. It had taken a few months to gain his trust but after seeing the evidence of Dumbledore's crimes and what had forced him to insanity Harry began to trust him.

When the twins had told them where they were staying and what they overheard Dumbledore and a few others planned it made Harry switch size. They also switched. They weren't going to stay on a side that allowed a child to be abused and planned for his death.

Harry closed his eyes and soon he was asleep. It didn't take long for the Dark Lord to send him a dream.

Dream:

Harry was in a room filled with people. He stood next to a throne. He was wearing an emerald green button down with black slacks. His robes were long and flowing. It was black with silver fastenings and green etchings. A silver mask adorned his face. It was shaped like a snake. Around his neck was a green collar.

Sitting on the throne was Voldemort. He looked like a snake. He wore black button down and slacks. His robes were also long and flowing. They were green with silver fastenings and etchings. There was also a silver snake stitched in. He was staring at the Death Eaters in front of them.

"Is that all?" His master asked.

"Yes my lord." Lucius said.

"Then you are all dismissed." He said hiding how irritated he was.

The Death Eaters quickly cleared out. Some, like Lucius and Bellatrix, glared at the masked teen next to their lord. Harry ignored it. Once they were all gone Voldemort removed his glamour.

Now the man had short, dark brown hair. His bangs stopped just above his eyes. He was now a healthy shade instead of sickly pale. He had bright red eyes that were surrounded by dark eyelashes. He had his head in his hands.

"Are you okay Master?" Harry asked as he removed the mask.

"Just tired of dealing with them." He said.

"I bet. They all gloat about how smart and how powerful they are then fail every task you give them. Lucius is the worst of them all. Says that he has the minister eating out of the palm of his hand and yet can't get any information from him or make him do as asked." He said.

"I know." Voldemort said as he removed his head from his hands and leaned back.

"I know how to cheer you up Master." Harry's eyes shone with mischievousness.

"Oh really? How?" He raised an eyebrow at him.

The green eyed wizard didn't say a word. Instead he walked in front of the man. He kneeled down between his legs. He nuzzled his dick through his pants.

Voldemort smirked. "Wonderful idea pet."

"Thank you."

Harry used his teeth to unzip the man. Since he was commando his dick popped right out. Looking up at his master he wrapped his lips around his erection and began bobbing his head. The man groaned at the pleasure. He loved seeing his pet looking at him as he sucked him off.

Voldemort threaded his fingers through Harry's hair and began thrusting into his mouth. The younger male relaxed his jaw. It didn't take long for him to cum. Harry swallowed as much as he could. Some dripped down his chin. Voldemort looked at him in lust as he chuckled.

"One of these days you'll be able to swallow my whole load without any escaping." He said.

"Some day." He smirked.

"Stand up." He said.

Harry did as he was told. Voldemort unzipped his pants and pulled them down. They pooled at his feet as the man spun him around. Using a spell Harry was stretched and lubed. He had no patience to prepare his pet himself. He carefully guided him to his dick.

They both moaned out when Harry was completely seated. He waited for a few seconds to allow Harry to adjust before he began to thrust up. The green eyed wizard moaned and began bouncing. It didn't take the man long to find Harry's prostate. He smirked against Harry's neck when he heard the courses of yes fall from Harry's lips.

"Cum for me my pet." He whispered before licking the shell of Harry's ear.

"Voldemort!" He screamed as he came, staining the floor.

Voldemort gave a few more thrusts before he too came. Harry's name was muffled. The scene began to fade.

:End Dream

Harry woke up and growled. The man was testing his patience. He cleaned himself off before cleaning the bed. He looked at the time before going back to sleep.


End file.
